A journey of a thousand Miles
by erdi99
Summary: Monroes musing after he left Erin to be taken by the Patriots. The mistakes are my own


_A journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step..._

Sebastian 'Bass' Monroe ran away. They were coming to get Erin and he really didn't want to be here when they did. So he ran.

He ran back to the house and hid. Hopefully the patriots would be gone soon, or Miles was coming out, either way he hoped they could get the hell out of here soon. To many of those patriots were around.

After the bombs dropped, he had to go under. Be someone different. It did him good. He had no responsibility to anyone, he was his own man again.

The last few years after Miles had left the Monroe republic, times had been hard. He had lost what was important out of side.

Miles and him had always been tight. Childhood friends, never leaving the other ones side if it wasn't important. Miles had been there when his Girlfriend and parents had died.

After the blackout, they went through everything together,. They had formed the Monroe Republic because people needed a home and stability. Miles had been the mastermind, Bass had simply served as the 'pretty face'.

His best friend was the one who taught the soldiers how to fight, Bass merely wanted to spend time with him. Miles was the only one he still cared about.

Even after Miles tried to kill him, Bass couldn't cut that bond. He loved Miles like a brother, he couldn't kill him. And he knew Miles couldn't either.

So here they were, post blackout, post bomb drop. Bass wanted know where his son is, he wants to get to know him, wants to get a second chance at life. But he had to wait for Miles.

Bass had been angry at him, but he was slowly understanding, why Miles had done it. He knew that he hadn't been in the right mind to take care of a child. He had gone bat shit crazy and no child of his should have had to see that.

Bass had done what he needed to survive, but he knew he had taken it too far. For crying out loud his best friend tried to tell him, but he didn't listen so Miles had left. The power had gotten to his head. Bass was happier on the run, than when he was in charge of the Monroe Republic.

Maybe it was time to take a first step into the right direction. First order of business, help Miles and his crazy family. Bass snorted at that thought. They were a wierd bunch. He knew that Miles had been in love with Rachel, ever since his brother Ben had brought her home, but instead off telling her, Miles had thought that he wasn't good enough for her and had left on yet another tour to Irak. And even a blind person could see that Rachel was just as much in love with Miles.

Then there was Charlie. Bass just shook his head. Charlie really didn't care that Bass could kill her in her sleep without flinching. After he had saved her, she had changed her demeanor. She seemed to have forgiven him...ok maybe not completely forgiven him, after all he did kept her mother hostage and tried to kill her uncle, but Charlie seems to warm up to him.

Bass likes working with her. She keeps quiet and can take care of her own. Why he had saved her, was something he wasn't even sure of himself. The closest explanation he could come up with is, that Miles wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in him, if Charlie was harmed or killed.

No thank you, he had made it this far and he didn't need to piss off Miles more than he all ready had. If that meant keeping Rachel and Charlie safe, so be it. Same probably would go for Erin.

Monroe listened. No noise. He looked out and saw that it was morning, but there was fog every where. _'Kinda wierd for this time of year_' was all that went through his head.

Then he saw a bunch of Patriots with a carriage walking through the fog and went to check it out. He followed five minutes behind them. They couldn't see him through the fog and he could just simply follow they tracks.

Half a kilometer he heard a gun shot. Then Miles's voice. Bass went into the direction where the gun shot had come from. He saw that Miles, Charlie and Rachel were held at gun point by two patriots.

Bass moved slow and quite behind one of the and cut his throat and then cut the next.

'I'm Batman' Yeah his smart mouth would probably get him killed at some point, but all it mattered that his best friend was once again safe, and he could finally get to know where his son is. Then he would start that journey of a thousand miles, and maybe he came out of it as a sightly better person and friend than he had been in the last few years.


End file.
